


the perfect outfit

by mermaidbutch



Series: requests/gifts [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Can be platonic or romantic, F/F, Fluff, Shopping, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidbutch/pseuds/mermaidbutch
Summary: Lisa loves Hina dearly, but damn she needs new clothes.When the two of them are at school it's fine. Hina has her uniform, and it's nice and tidy. The grey goes well with her hair. But the weekends are a different story.





	the perfect outfit

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend but idk if they have AO3

Lisa loves Hina dearly, but damn she needs new clothes.

 

When the two of them are at school it's fine. Hina has her uniform, and it's nice and tidy. The grey goes well with her hair. But the weekends are a different story.

 

Now Hina was here standing in front of her, wearing her signature blue flannel and a dark red shirt. Her skirt is an absolute mess of what looks like flowers in various shades of pink and purple.

 

“Hiya, Lisa-chi!” Hina says in that chipper voice of hers.

 

“...Hey,” Lisa says.

 

Hina tilts her head to the side. “You okay? You don't sound so boppin’,” she says.

 

“Yeah, I'm fine. Hina, what would you say to some clothes shopping?”

 

“Ohh? That sounds like fun!” Hina says. “C’mon, let's go~” She pulls Lisa by the hand into the nearest store.

 

There's lots of pretty shirts and things on the wall. Hina immediately gravitates toward a yellow t-shirt with a big smiley face in the middle. “Wow! Look at this, Lisa-chi!”

 

“Hm… I was thinking something more hip,” Lisa says.

 

“Hip? You mean my fashion sense isn't hip?” Hina asks, a worried look on her face.

 

“Well, I mean-- It's very unique!” Lisa tries to backpedal.

 

Hina giggles a bit. “It's okay. Sayo tells me all the time. I'm not that upset, don't worry!”

 

“Ah… That's good. I don't want you to be upset,” Lisa replies, thoroughly relieved. “Well, let's find something totally stylish for you!”

 

“Yeah!”

 

* * *

 

 

After a rough hour of Lisa trying to look at cute skirts and socks and the like while Hina wanders around and points at literally everything, the two girls finally have a pretty solid outfit.

 

There's a short, strapless dress with a loose lime green top and a black band around the middle. The skirt part is light pink, and when Hina sees it she immediately gasps.

 

“Oh! Pink and green, just like Aya and Maya!” she says.

 

“Yep, I guess you're right,” Lisa says, looking at the dress again. “Wanna try it on?”

 

Hina nods excitedly. Lisa hands her the dress, and as soon as it leaves her fingertips, Hina is off to find the nearest dressing room.

 

As Lisa follows at her own pace, she spots a fake purple flower. Upon closer inspection, it's a hair clip. Eve’s colour is purple, isn't it? That would make Hina happy.

 

So she has green and pink and purple. Now all that's left is yellow for Chisato. Lisa didn't intend for this to be a Pastel Palettes themed outfit, but it seemed to make Hina so excited that Lisa decided to roll with it.

 

As she scans the shelfs for something suitable, Lisa hears a voice call out her name.

 

“Lisa-chi!”

 

Hina’s back, and absolutely glowing. “I love this dress. Oh, what's that?”

 

“Ah! This is a hair clip,” Lisa explains. “It's purple like Eve. And you seemed happy about the pink and green, so I thought…”

 

Hina nods. “Wow! It's cool looking. But it's so big and flashy… I dunno if I want that on my head…”

 

“Let's get it just in case.”

 

“Good idea! Did you find anything yellow?” Hina asks.

 

“Not yet. I've been looking, though.”

 

“Hmm… Didn't you pick something else up besides the dress?” Hina asks. She peers into the shopping cart. “Ah, grey socks… Do you think they have them in yellow?”

 

“Oh, maybe they do!” Lisa says. The two girls backtrack and find the sock rack.

 

Sure enough, there's a pair of pastel yellow socks right in the middle of the rack.

 

“Wow! Only one left!” Hina says. “That's really lucky.”

 

The two of them go to the counter to purchase their items. Hina’s grinning like a kid the whole time, and even the grumpy saleswoman can't help but smile.

 

As they walk back to Lisa’s car, Hina speaks up suddenly. “Hey I have an idea for the hair clip. What if I put it on the thing around my waist?”

 

“That sounds great!” Lisa hands Hina the hair clip, who then attaches it to her dress.

 

“We have the perfect outfit now!” Hina says. “It's all the colours of my band… And you're with me buying it… With the necklace from my sister, it'll be unstoppable!”

 

“It represents all your favourite people, huh?” Lisa says with a smile.

 

“Yeah, definitely! Ah, but--” Hina frowns. “What about Kokoro and Kaoru? And Kasumi and all the others? I have too many friends to represent them all!” She looks sadly at the ground.

 

“Well…” Lisa trails off. “Don't worry. You don't need to represent everyone. We can just keep the items we already got for you, and you can wear everyone else in your heart.”

 

“In my heart…” Hina echoes. “Wow! Thank you, Lisa-chi!” She gives her friend a big hug.

 

“You're welcome, Hina.”

 

“This has been such a nice trip! I'm gonna totally surprise Aya and the others with my new outfit!”

 

Lisa chuckles. “I'm sure they'll love it.”

 

The two girls smile at each other one last time before getting into Lisa’s car and driving home.


End file.
